


Summer of Sixty Nine

by keys2thebimma



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keys2thebimma/pseuds/keys2thebimma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome with Seunghyun and his boys Daesung and Seungri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer of Sixty Nine

**Author's Note:**

> The title says it all. It's kinda dirty. I've even shocked myself with this one.

Seunghyun exhales deeply as he collapses into the chair in the corner of the room. He stretches out his arms above him, kicks his legs out in front and crosses them at the ankle. The hot air of the bedroom clings to the sweat on his bare chest and he raises a hand to brush the damp hair from his forehead. His naked body is warm, still buzzing from that morning’s earlier activities as well as the scene playing out in front of him. His plans of a light breakfast and a session in the gym are going to have to wait.

Seunghyun picks up the crumpled packet of cigarettes from the arm of the chair, places one in his mouth and fires it up. The taste fills his lungs as he inhales; nerves calming slightly as he exhales the puff of smoke. He takes another drag of the cigarette as he sinks further into the plush material of the chair, body sated and tranquil. As the smoke curls around his head, Seunghyun wraps his fist around his cock loosely, lazily jerking himself off. His boys are feeling particularly playful today, limbs wrapped around each other on the bed, playing sixty nine.

Seungri is moaning as he licks up and down the length of Daesung’s dick. Daesung is enthusiastically reciprocating Seungri’s efforts, plush lips working magic at the tip of Seungri’s cock; whilst dipping two fingers in and out of Seungri’s hole. Seungri is sloppy wet; lube, warm cum from Seunghyun and Daesung’s saliva mingling inside him. It had fast become Seungri’s favourite wake-up method: Daesung’s long tongue pushing into his hole, getting him ready for Seunghyun’s thick cock.

Daesung’s probing fingers press in further and graze against Seungri’s prostate. The sensation causes the younger man’s hips to buck forwards, pushing his cock further into Daesung’s mouth. Daesung is prepared for it though; stretching his mouth wider and allowing Maknae to butt up against his gag reflex. The tighter fit around his cock brings out another moan from Seungri. His jaw goes slack, Daesung’s cock falling from his lips. Seungri wraps a trembling hand into Daesung’s soft hair, pushing his hyung further down until his entire length in nestled in Daesung’s warm throat. It’s Daesung’s turn to moan now, just from being able to give this much pleasure. The vibrations from the moans dance down Seungri’s cock, making him gasp with sensation. He feels so good that he’s temporarily forgotten that Sixty Nine involves giving as well as receiving. Daesung’s dick is hanging in front of Seungri’s face, invisible in the moment. Still, it marks its presence by emitting a steady stream of pre-cum from its slit. Though not fully able to concentrate, Seungri has enough state of mind to swipe his tongue across the gathering bead of pre-cum at Daesung's slit. It can never be said that he’s not a gentleman.

Seunghyun is still watching from his chair. The warm light from the early morning summer sun is glowing through the window. It bathes their naked bodies in radiance, light glistening off the moisture sticking to their skin. Seunghyun believes that they never look more alluring than when they are entwined like this. His cigarette is almost finished now. He takes a final drag, disposes of the butt in the ashtray and claps his hands once to get his boys’ attention.

The boys pull away reluctantly, drag themselves off the bed and crawl towards Seunghyun in his chair. Seunghyun lets his hands drop down and caresses both of their faces at the same time. In turn he brings his boys faces towards his; Seungri first, then Daesung. Both of them are gifted with a kiss; slow and messy. Seunghyun can taste the other’s pre-cum on both of their tongues. As he is kissing Daesung, he can feel Seungri burrowing between his legs to nuzzle at his cock. That kid has never been one to be outdone.

Seunghyun raises his hands again and tangles them into both of his boys’ hair. Gently, he guides Seungri away from his cock and manoeuvres all of them into a three-way kiss. It’s the hottest thing ever; Seunghyun sucking on Daesung’s tongue as Seungri bites at his lips. Seunghyun can already sense that his boys are desperate for another round. When he breaks the kiss, Seungri dips again to mouth at Seunghyun’s tip and Daesung crowds into Seunghyun’s neck to lap at the damp skin.

“Please Hyung” Daesung has moved from his neck and is now whispering into Seunghyun’s ear. Daesung’s husky voice is even lower thanks to the earlier dick in his throat. It sends shivers down Seunghyun’s spine. “Come and play with us Hyung. I want to watch you fuck Maknae as I suck him off. Only after you cum, can he cum. Then I want to clean both of you up with my tongue.”

Seunghyun smiles and his tongue darts out to wet his lips. If he doesn’t get to the gym today, he won’t be too worried. There are far more enjoyable ways to get a workout in. 


End file.
